Robotboy: Dawn of the Robot Clones/Transcript
After the destruction of the titanium factory, the Superactivated Robotboy flies with his friends to Lola's house. At Lola's house, Moshimo is helping to fix Robotgirl correctly after her emotion chip broke. Tommy: "How much is left Professor? Is she going to be OK?" Moshimo: "Don't worry Tommy, she's almost done now, I'll just have to carefully insert her new emotion chip." Moshimo: "Gently... slowly... and done!" (Moshimo succeeds in installing the new chip on Robotgirl's circuits without any problem) Moshimo: "Now she should be fixed properly, you don't need to worry of any sudden reactions but be gentle to her I say. This chip contains newly enhanced emotions I just programmed." Lola:"Of course Professor, we'll be nice to her, especially Gus who should learn some manners." Gus: "Hey I'm sorry that I made her cry ok? I couldn't think of another option you guys!" . Moshimo:"Hmm, Apology accepted Goose. Now time to activate her, oh yes that's right, Lola would you have the honor and activate her?" Lola: "Sure my pleasure." (Lola activates Robotgirl, she looks at the gang quietly and confused) Lola: "Hi Robotgirl, are you feeling alright?" Robotgirl: "Lola?" Lola: "Yes?" Robotgirl: "Did we win?" Lola: "Yes Robotgirl, we won." Tommy: "You did a great job kicking Protoboy's butt, back there." Gus: "Yeah until you got defeated by him but we saved you from being..." (Tommy covers Gus's mouth) Robotgirl: "Being what?" Robotboy: "It's not important Robotgirl, the most important things are that we saved Moshimo, won and we're all safe now." Moshimo: "Actually Robotboy, I'm afraid that we aren't finished yet." Tommy: "Why not Moshimo?" Moshimo: "I know today has been a very hard night for you, and I know I usually don't ask much for help but... Could you please save my wife?" . Robotboy: "MiuMiu?" Tommy: "What happened to her?" Moshimo: "Protoboy happened. Before I send Robotgirl to you, to the Professors Space Lab Protoboy attacked my entire lab, searching all over the place for me, but he wasn't alone. He brought an army of robot-clones, terrorizing our presence." Tommy: "More clones? to Lola's house Do you remember what kind of clones they were? Kamikazi's?" Moshimo: "I don't know, they didn't say anything. This was nothing I've ever seen or invented before. I'm very sorry to say that I don't know where they come from and who made them. to the Professors Space Lab Luckily I was able to send her in time before they caught me, and then I saw those clones taking MiuMiu away and I was very frustrated to see what's happened. I couldn't save her, there were too many of them. to Lola's house (Sighs) I know you've been through a very hard time at the factory and I'm very sorry, it must have been dangerous to you." Tommy: "Professor, me and Robotboy have gone through a lot of danger and nothing terribly bad has ever happened to us. You're my biggest idol and I would never say no to your service for saving someone's life. Come on guys, I say we save MiuMiu right now!" Lola:"I agree Tommy, we can't let anything bad happen to our friend. What do you say Robotgirl? . Robotgirl: "Let's save her life!" Robotboy: "You too, Gus?" Gus: "Hmmmmmm...D'Alright what the hey, the G-man is kind of hungry for some more action." Tommy: "Then it's settled, let's go you guys!" Tommy yells in preparation for saving MiuMiu. Moshimo: "Wait! Before you go I have something for you children." (Moshimo brings a metallic box and he opens it up to show the gang. Inside there are 3 white coin lookalike things with 3 different glowing colors, including 2 for Megan and Claudio) Tommy, Lola, and Gus: "Whoa!" Tommy: "They look like coins but what are they really Professor?" Moshimo: "I'm glad you asked Tommy, go ahead and pick one." (The gang picks each coins representing their favorite colors: Tommy, Blue. Lola, Pink. Gus, Gold) Moshimo: "Ok, now press them twice rapidly." (The gang does what he says and the coins turns into different kinds of weapons based upon medieval weapons but with more technology. Tommy gets a shield that can also become a ring sword, Lola gets a bō/staff and Gus gets a nunchaku. The gang becomes surprised and impressed by their new defensive weapons.) Moshimo: "These are mechanical weapons based upon some of the most used weapons in the medieval ages. They also contain technical improvements so you can fight easier and quicker as well." Tommy: "Awesome Professor! I've always wanted to have a mechanical shield, plus it's not even heavy." . Lola: "Nice staff, light and strong." (She breaks a vase) Gus: "Cool nunchucks just like that mutant ninja dude uses. Hiya, waaah! D'oh." (he makes an amateurish move and slips on the floor) Tommy: "Thanks Professor, how can I repay you?" Moshimo: "(Laughs) You don't need to, these are gifts to show you my gratitude for being such loyal heroes to the world. But I want you to know that these are only meant for defense and not for show-offs or anything bad." Tommy:"Don't worry professor, like I said we've gone through a lot of crazy adventures. But I've also learned so many lessons when I tried some new things. I know some of them went berserk but I won't let those kind of things happen again. I promise I will only use this when it's necessary. We can handle these, right guys?" Lola: "Of course Tommy!" Gus: "Yeah, yeah, of course, of course, now can we please get out and save MiuMiu?" Tommy: "I'm glad you asked G-man, come on everyone lets go save MiuMiu!" (Suddenly, Claudio bursts into the door, very exhausted.) Moshimo: Oh, there you are, Claudio! Claudio: Sorry I'm late. I heard that you told the gang, me, that you were gonna save Miumiu. Tommy: We heard. Lola: But what's the problem? Claudio: Have you guys seen Megan? Moshimo: I thought she was with you. Claudio: She was but now I can't find her. Where is she? Robotboy: I'll go find her. Moshimo: Okay, until you come back with her, tell her that I even have weapons for her and Claudio. Robotboy: Sure, I'll be back in a minute. (flies away to find Megan) Claudio: Good luck. (Robotboy searches all over Lola's hose, looking for Megan) Robotboy: Megan? Megan? The gang consisting Robotboy, Robotgirl, Tommy, Lola and Gus flies away from Lola's house and navigates the search of MiuMiu. Robotboy and Robotgirl uses their navigation system and finds the location of where MiuMiu is trapped. Robotboy: "There she is!" Robotboy tells his friends. Soon they land on an abandoned laboratory on an island and starts to open up the secured door. Together Robotboy and Robotgirl uses their lasers to open up the big secured door. Robotboy takes quickly the door out carefully in order not to get in trouble for security. Later the gang enters the secret gate of the abandoned laboratory and starts their search. Tommy: "I've never seen this laboratory before. I don't think I have even found any information about this place anywhere at all." Tommy says. Lola: "Actually Tommy I think I might have an answer, a friend of my father used to work here. I've never met him but they say that he was such a nice person and very fond of technology as well, but then he vanished and nobody knows where he went on next." Lola says. Tommy: "Wow really? And nobody else knows about it?" Tommy asks. Lola: "Only me and my dad knows, but he said that it would be best not to mention it anyone. Promise me that you guys won't tell anything ok?" Lola asks. Tommy: "I promise Lola, you too Gus?" Gus? Gus? Tommy asks as he realized that Gus isn't with them. Tommy: "G-man? Where the heck did he go now?" Tommy asks. Robotboy: "There!" Robotboy yells as he sees an opened door with green light. The gang moves on and finds a pretty surprised Gus. Gus: "Um, Guys I think I found her, but look at this place!" Gus shows them a trapped MiuMiu in a big laboratory with many deactivated robot-clones. Robotboy: "This won't be a problem, come on Robotgirl let's get her out!" Robotboy says. As Robotboy and Robotgirl prepares to release MiuMiu out of her cell, suddenly a voice appears. Off-screen Voice: "Not so fast, you foolish little thieves!" Tommy: "Who said that?" Robotgirl: "That voice sound familiar to me." A pair of red glowing eyes appears from the shadows and the team prepares for battle. And out of the shadow comes their enemy they just fought with, Protoboy in his physical form which leaves the gang incredibly surprised. The gang: "PROTOBOY!?" Protoboy: "In the metal!" Tommy: "Ok this just getting annoyingly unexplained right now, how can you be defeated and returning alive for so many times now? Tells us your secret Protoboy, no more escaping!" Protoboy: "If Proto told you, then it wouldn't be a secret. But hey since you're all here I don't think there's anything wrong to reveal my magic trick. Hocus Pocus!" (Protoboy snaps his fingers and along comes more Protoboy clones flying into his position.) Protoboy: "And there you have it! Exiting isn't it? But I want you to know that together we Proto's are and will always be indestructible to all living things!" Protoboy yells. Robotboy: "That's not true, Robotboy has defeated you!" Robotboy tells him. Protoboy; "That's what you think brother, this time there's no escape for you and your pathetic human friends! So what's your choice? Surrender... or perish?" Gus: "I'd say we kick your shiny metal butts instead!" Protoboy: "Bring it on!" (Protoboy snaps his fingers again and more clones of other robots that kidnapped MiuMiu appears) Robotgirl: "Lola, they're so many of them will you be okay?" Lola: "Robotgirl, trust me and if something happens I'll call on you." Tommy: "Okay everyone, ATTACK!" Tommy: “Alright let see what this shield can do!” (BLAST) “Woah!” (Clones gets crushed and falls to the ground) “He he he, what a blast!” Protoboy: “Oooooooh you'll pay for that!” (RB and RG flies to him and his clones and punches the main PB to the ground) “Get them you fools!” RB and RG fights the clones. Tommy: “Keep them up there Ro, me, Lola and Gus will take it from here!” Tommy: (Running) “If we spread, we could beat one to another much quicker!“ “You don't scare me!” “We will stop...!” (As Tommy unintentionally blasts 2 other clones) “Ho ho, that's another cool feature, take this and that!” “I ain't done with you yet!” Lola: “Care for a dance?!” “Oh!” “Hope you'll enjoy your flight!” Gus: “Alright you metal bucket of bolts, let's see if you can handle the wrath of da G-maaa..aaan!?” (As Gus loses his weapon in the air) Robot-Clone: “Heh, miss!” Gus: “Did I?” Robot-Clone: (Loses its head) “Oh Shoot!” Gus: “Oh yeah, that's what happens when you mess with the G-man!” Protoboy: “Take this!” (Fails to hit Robotgirl) Robotgirl: “No-uh, take this!” (Punches Protoboy with her separate hand) Protoboy: grunts Robotboy: “See ya brothers!” (Flies away from Robotgirls arm to punch the Proto-clones) Robotgirl: grunts Robotboy: “You did not wanna do that!” (flies to the Proto-clone who punched Robotgirl) Tommy: “I'm ending your mission!” (Gets pushed back due to the magnetic field by the clone) “Wha...what the...? I can't hit you!?” Lola: “grunts Tommy, Robotgirl where are you?!” Gus: “Alright you punk-bot, how about a dragon-kick-sandwich!?” (the robot-clone grabs his foot) “AAAAHH! Let me go you jackass!” Tommy: “Uhhh... guys I think we have a problem here! RUN!” Robotboy: Grunts (Super-activates and remain silent whole sequence.) Protoboy: “You must not win brother!” Protoboy: (Now Super-activated as well) “Let's get him boys!” Grunts “Give up now Brother!” “You don't stand a chance!” Tommy: “Oh no, it's no use guys, our weapons doesn't seem to hit them with their fields!” Lola: “Tommy, isn't there anyways that we could escape?!” Tommy: “I'm thinking! (looks up) huh?!” (Robot-clone is approaching from up above) “Woah! Stay low guys!” (static noise is heard off-screen) “Huh, what's happening?” (realizing his weapons ability) “No way! My shield has better magnetism?!” Lola: “That's so cool Tommy!” Gus: “Neato burrito!” Tommy: “Hey clones, how about of a little game of bowling?!” “Well have this!” (hits the clone to the other clones) Lola: “Yippie way to go Tommy!” Gus: “Way better than baseball yeah!” Robot-clone: “All clones unite this instance, fight and seize the children!” Lola: “Come on G-man, now's our chance to hit them back!” Gus: “With pleasure Lola, G-man to the rescue!” Tommy: grunts “Robotgirl, you have to Super-active now!” Robotgirl: “I...I don't know how...” Tommy: “What? Sure you do, it is “inside” you!” “You don't have to be scared, you have something that no other living thing could do. Your Super-activation can save many lives including us your friends.” Lola: “Yes Robotgirl that's what makes you so powerful!” Gus: “Yeah, like they said and you rock Robotgirl!” Robotgirl: “Okay!” Megan: (gets hit against the wall by one of the Robot-Clones) Tommy: Megan! Claudio: Megan, are you all right? Megan: (sniffles and starts to cry) No, I...I...I... I DON'T GET IT! I JUST DON'T GET IT! Claudio: What? Megan: (crying) Why are my fears still inside of me? Am I reliving every horrible thing that's ever happened to me? A robot of Moshimo is trying to kill Robotboy. I'm paying for stuff that's making me become independent. I'm struggling with my fears. I'm facing a very big risk!-- But what else could I be missing? This is the story of my life! Claudio: Megan, I don't want to see you get hurt so bad. I feel your pain and everything. Megan: But the only pain I got is the pain Protoboy caused! Tommy: Megan, you helped Robotboy defeat Protoboy when you first fought him, remember? (cuts to a flashback of Megan helping Robotboy defeat Protoboy in Ally Club and cuts back to the scene) I saw you, you wouldn't tell me that you found a way to defeat Protoboy by using your feelings as your own advantages. Like I said, you don't have to be scared, you do a lot of things that that no one can do. And you feel like you're not ready to tell them your feelings if they're locked up inside, but sometimes they gotta come out. Megan: (wipes the tears off her face) Claudio: Tommy's right, I don't like you seeing you sad. Megan, I wanna see you smile again, that's all I want. Megan: But why? Tell me why! I don't get it! Why do you even care? All I care about is making my family proud of me! So why do you care how I feel? Claudio: (hugs Megan) Because that's friends do. You see? It's really not that complicated. Look, Megan, we like you. Does that mean reason enough? If I loved someone, I loved about the things they care about. I know that you wanted to defeat Protoboy badly and I won't let anything that goes against it, like always being friends with me. But hiding your feelings is not a good answer, you just need to talk about them, make them see how you feel. It might not be as hard as you think. And I'll always be there by your side, if you want that. Megan: Thank you. Protoboy: (off-screen) “This may sting a little!” Megan: (gasps) Protoboy: (preparing to blast off Robotboy) “Now I'm finishing this as I should've done long time ago!” Robotgirl: “NO!” Claudio: Watch out, everyone! Tommy: Here comes another cannon blast! Lola: Not again! That last one almost killed Tommy and Gus! Megan: (grabs her spear) Robotgirl, don't super-activate yet! (runs) Claudio: Megan, no! It's too dangerous! Protoboy: “Alright Brother say bye bye! Your hero days are over!” (fires the blast) Megan: (destroys the two Proto-clones and gets in front of Robotboy) NO! (Megan's spear starts to glow and shoots a beam of light, stopping Protoboy's blast) Protoboy: WHAT?! Megan: (gasps) How did I do that? Protoboy: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Why did you ruin my victory?! Why do you always ruin everything?! You always like Robotboy better than me with this nonsense called family and love! Megan: Protoboy...you're wrong. (shakes her head) No, there's so much love in your family, living here...already. Don't you see, Protoboy? Love and family has always been in my heart, always. Maybe it's not easy to find love at times, but it was there. That's why I've always loved your family, Protoboy. But here's another thing! (takes Robotboy's hand) I love your brother, too! He's my friend! You can't terrorize your family or mine. So don't do it! Tommy: Whoa, Megan! Robot-Clone: Back to square one. Proto-Clone: All that love and friendship stuff, what a bunch of hooey. Proto-Clone #2: Yeah, totally. But powerful hooey. It wiped out all of Megan's anger and traumas. Megan: (to Robotboy) I'm not sure if that came out right. Lola: I'd say it was perfect. That's just how I feel. I love Robotboy, too. And you, Megan, and Claudio, and Tommy, and Gus, and Robotgirl. And I could never choose which one I love the most. Claudio: Same here, Meg. I used to only think you were the girl I love, but then I.... I came to the Bay Area and met all of you. (BLAST) Other Proto-clones: “Huh?!” Protoboy: (slowly) “Oooooovveeeeeeeeeeeeeeer....” (falls down now defeated) Protoboy: “Stop her!” “Do not let her take Robotboy!” Protoboy: “Get up you fools, let's terminate them!” Protoboy: “I'm gonna get you brother!” “Have a taste of my XL Bomb!” grunts Tommy: “You don't wanna finish do you?! Well then I'm gonna end this whether you like it or not!” (end of line) “Yikes!” “Oh no, end of the line! But what if...?” (jumps out) “Here goes nothing! Geronimo!” Tommy: (flies slowly upwards) “Huh?! He he, my shield can levitate, this feels easier than it looks!” (Robot-clone starts shooting blasts to Tommy's shield) “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Your blasting days are over!” (punches real hard on the clone and defeats him) Tommy: (off-screen) “Hey Lola!” Tommy: “Take my hand!” Lola: “Nice!” (flying and holding hands with Tommy) “Now lets end these clones together!” Gus: (Tommy and Lola destroys a clone leaving Gus surprised and a little angry) Hey I was about to kick him you guys!” Lola: “Ok Tommy, lemme take the clone down there!” Tommy: “Righto Lola!” Lola: “You're the last clone, have one last lucky free flight! He's all yours Robotboy!” Robotboy and Robotgirl takes Protoboy down. Protoboy: “grunts Huh?!” Tommy: “That was a fun ride! Ok fellas, let's finish this once and for all!” Protoboy: “RrrrrrraaaaAAAAAHHHHH!!!” Tommy: “Is it over? (the gang looks at the smoke) It is! We won!” Gus: “YAAAAAY!! We got them, I got them, we kicked them so good we were like ninjas or samurais! We must do this again someday.” Lola: “Yes! We did it! That was amazing!” Tommy: “Well done G-man, well done you too Lola! You were awesome!” Gus: “Uh oh, ahhh guys look!” Tommy and Lola: “(gasp)” Protoboy: “No it's not possible...How could I be defeated by a group of kids and little siblings?!” Tommy: “I'll tell you why Protoboy! Because there's so much love and care in our family and friends. I've been learning new things about myself along with Lola, Gus, Robotboy and Robotgirl all the time! My point is that family and love can set you free, you don't need to terrorize people, maybe it's not always easy to find love but it is right here with us. We always got room for another friend.” Protoboy: “Huh?” Tommy: “Oh no, Protoboy your arms! Let me help you with that!” Protoboy: “No, Tommy, there isn't much time, you can't help me!” Tommy: “What do you mean we can't? Course we can!” Protoboy: “I'm sorry, but my master won't let me join you...He forced me to do this! I can only say this once...(falls to the ground) Whatever you do Tommy, brother, sister, stay away from him! Stay away from him!” (shuts down) Tommy: “But...but...” Lola: “Oh my I'm sorry Tommy!” Tommy: “(sighs) It doesn't matter, I thought we could've helped him. (Tells a disappointed Tommy then Lola gives him a hug to comfort him.) Then the gang releases MiuMiu out of her cell and saves her. They fly away from the island and comes back to Lola's house. Moshimo: "Oh MiuMiu thank goodness you're alright I was so worried something would've happened to you. Thank you for saving my wife's life children." Moshimo smiles. Tommy: "No problem Professor, I'm glad we saved her." Tommy tells with a long face. Moshimo: "But why the long face?" Moshimo asks. Toomy: "I now this is going to sound stupid Professor but, I tried to convince Protoboy to become good and he refused to. I'm sorry." Tommy tells. Moshimo: "Oh Tommy I'm not angry at you, what you did is something I would have done too if I had the chance. But unfortunately Protoboy had become too evil after Kamikazi tried to make him more powerful, he wouldn't listened to anyone no matter how much you try to convince him. But look, the most important thing is that you're alright and none of you got seriously hurt. Plus I want you to know that I'm very proud of you, saving my wife's life is the most wonderful thing you've done to me. And that is why I'm giving you your coins for real so you can protect everyone around you." Moshimo says. Tommy: "You really mean it professor?" Tommy asks. Moshimo: "Didn't I mean it when I said it the first time?" Moshimo says which leaves the gang happy. Gus: "Oh yeah this rocks!" Gus says. Tommy: "Awesome!" Tommy says. Lola: "Thanks Professor." Lola says. Moshimo: "Oh yes I almost forgot, Lola I've been thinking a lot for the past weeks and now I think the right time has come to give you your greatest opportunity yet." Moshimo tells. Lola: "What is it Professor?" Lola asks as Moshimo comes close to her with Robotgirl's activation-device to tell her: Moshimo: "Lola Mbola, I'm asking you if you would like to have Robotgirl as your partner and friend?" Moshimo asks which leaves Lola speechless and happy. Lola: "Oh my gosh, thank you Moshimo! Robotgirl you're gonna live here with me!" Lola yells with happiness. Robotgirl: "Oh goodie, does this mean we're going to be best friends?" Robotgirl asks. "Robotgirl you were already my best friend since I first met you. We're going to have so much fun together!" Lola says and gives her a hug. "Welcome to the family Robotgirl." Tommy says with joy. "Yes, Robotboy happy to have Robotgirl with us." Says Robotboy and puts his arm on Robotgirl's shoulder. Then Tommy looks upon Gus who seems pretty upset. "Hey what's the matter G-man?" Tommy asks. "(Sighs) You know what I'm going to say." Gus says. "Oh, hey look man since you did a great job back there I want you to know that you can visit Robotboy as much as you want and have fun with us." Comforts Tommy to Gus. "Thanks man." Gus says. "Oh Goose, I'm sorry if I hadn't made a robot for you yet. But if you want to we could make one for you some day?” Moshimo asks. "Oh yeah, thanks professor!" Gus yells with happiness. "Robotboy can I ask you something?" Robotgirl asks. "What is it Robotgirl?" Robotboy asks. "Do you want to play tag? For old times sake?" Robotgirl asks. "Why not? It's my favorite game, tag you're it!" Robotboy says and both starts to play. "Hey wait for me you two!" Tommy yells. "I want to play too!" Lola says. "It's fisticuffing time!" Gus yells and the gang starts to play tag. Meanwhile on the island and inside the abandoned laboratory lays all the robot-clones and Protoboy-clones on the ground destroyed when suddenly one surviving Protoboy clone who had not fought before comes in and says: "So, they managed to destroy all the clones? Too bad they forgot ONE!" Yells Protoboy as he crushes one of his own clone's head in anger. "I'm afraid they won this time master." Tells Protoboy to his master. Mysterious Master: "Hohoho! Be patient my friend, this was just only the beginning for our guests. This was all setup so we could learn their technics and skills, fear NOT! When the time is right I can assure that you, your army and your future partner will have revenge!" Tells the mysterious character to Protoboy as he moves his head towards a big robot with green glowing eye that is to be: Robotman. Protoboy: "Is he almost finished master?" Asked Protoboy. Professor Chronos: "Soon my friend, soon." Said Professor Chronos. Robotman: "I'll be back...Little Toy!" Says a threatening Robotman. The End. Category:Transcripts